Are you drunk?
by KS Claw
Summary: A prompt from tumblr that turned silly. Bunny is out patrolling on Halloween when he comes across a party of spirits, with Pitch being one of the guests


A/N: I want to note beforehand, that this is an older story that's been up on DeviantArt for a while, I'm just slow at updating here. But as it is, I am on a slight writing hiatus, due to having just moved, so there's a lot of stuff going on right now. I'm working my way back to writing though, so you'll see me again at some point.

It had been months since that near fatal Easter, and the Guardians had all been setting up new routines when it came to watching out for anything that might endanger children. The whole battle with Pitch had made them all aware of the possibility that it wouldn't be enough to just passively be in ones homestead, when there could be other dangers out in the world. Bunnymund was as a result taking his turn for patrols on Halloween, keeping an eye and ear out for any trouble there could possibly be, with one place in particular that was known as The Bloody Hollow by Co Galway. Due to its dark history, it was a place where darker spirits were naturally drawn to it, especially on days like Halloween when the Veil to the spirit world was particularly thin, and caused something to just spark in the older dark spirits. Just as Bunnymund had predicted, there were plenty of dark spirits around, and while they were clearly enjoying themselves, they did not look like they were off to torment any humans anytime soon. They were more interested in throwing a party from the looks of it, and didn't even seem to notice the Pooka as he moved at the edge of their festive grounds, that held so much dark history. Bunny nearly tripped over Pitch when he had made it about halfway, having been so preoccupied and mystified by the festivities, that he hadn't even noticed the other, who had been sitting on a rock of all things at the edge of the crowd. But then again, Pitch was pretty much camouflaged in the dark thank to his dark robes, and Bunnymund couldn't help scoffing. "I thought I might find you, Pitch!" He fumed. "Your kind always gets attracted t' places like this. 'Specially 'round this time o' year." Much to his surprise, he got a rather slurred giggle in response from the Boogeyman. "W- we don't ge' _tractored…_ " Pitch half-muttered, as he didn't even bother to look at the Pooka. "th' humans don' run tractors o'er here." Bunnymund scowled. Was the other making fun of his accent!? "I said _'attracted!'_ That your kind is always _attracted_ to these places!" He fumed, then frowned when he noticed how Pitch wasn't even paying attention. Hell, one would think that Pitch would at least be bloody alarmed when one of his hated enemies was right here! Instead, he seemed to be downright ignoring the Easter Bunny, while watching the ongoing festivities. On top of it, Bunny's slightly irate correction only seemed to amuse Pitch more, as the darker spirit snorted, muttering something about 'opposites attract' or something, before he lifted up something that looked like a bone white cup and tried to take a sip at it. He stopped however, and honestly pouted at it before muttering about it being _'empty again.'_ _Wait,_ Bunny thought. _Could it really be possible that Pitch…?_ "Are you _drunk!?_ " Bunny exclaimed at that, and then yelped when Pitch made a slightly alarming swaying and then let himself fall to the side. It was more instinct than anything that made the Guardian quickly move forward and catch Pitch before he could hit the ground, though he grimaced at himself when he realized what he had done. On top of it, Pitch had the audacity to begin giggling again, before it tapered off into a sleepy hum as he of all things nuzzled into the Pooka's chest. " _Mmm sofffft..._ " The Boogeyman mumbled drowsily, before falling silent. It only took five seconds for Bunny to realize that Pitch had pretty much dozed off in his arms. "Oh _crikey…_ " He muttered, looking around to see if any of the other dark spirits would take offense. Judging from how the merriments kept going however, no one was even paying attention. Well, at least a sleeping Pitch wasn't going to cause trouble any time soon.


End file.
